


Learning Curve

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-19
Updated: 2008-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8063686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Trip, Malcolm, and a difference of interpretation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Written for Sue Christian's birthday. Happy birthday!  


* * *

At first, Trip happily agreed to extra self defense lessons with Malcolm. It gave him a great reason to spend extra time with his friend. 

Malcolm was smart and witty. Trip liked that he sometimes had to stop and think when they were talking; he enjoyed the challenge. And Malcolm was incredibly sexy. Of course, he was also completely unattainable. 

Still, the extra lessons were good at first. He picked up some good new tricks, and got to spend time with Malcolm in the process. 

One day it dawned on him that nobody else on the senior staff was taking extra self-defense lessons. And besides Tâ€™Pol with her Vulcan martial arts, he didnâ€™t think any of them were that much better fighters than he was. 

There was only one explanation: Malcolm saw him as a liability. This idea bothered Trip, and the more he thought about it the more it rankled. He tried not to let it get to him and kept attending the lessons, like a Starfleet officer should. 

â€œYouâ€™re blocking much better. Same time Thursday?â€ asked Malcolm casually when the latest hour was up. 

Trip was unenthusiastic. â€œYeah.â€ 

â€œIs something the matter?â€ 

â€œNo. Thursdayâ€™s fine. Wouldnâ€™t want to be a liability for you.â€ It was a good thing there wasnâ€™t anyone else in the gym, he thought belatedly. He hadnâ€™t meant for that to slip out. 

Malcolm gave him a strange look. â€œWhat?â€ 

â€œForget it.â€ He headed for the door. 

â€œNo. Wait. What did you mean by that?â€ 

Whirling around, he worked hard to keep his voice even. â€œI meant that Iâ€™ll try to get up to speed so you donâ€™t have to worry about me beinâ€™ the weak link. What else would I mean?â€ 

â€œI donâ€™t think youâ€™re the weak link.â€ 

â€œRight,â€ he scoffed. â€œSo all these extra traininâ€™ sessions are because Iâ€™m already so good at self defense.â€ 

â€œYou are.â€ 

â€œIâ€™m not an idiot, Malcolm. If Iâ€™m not a liability, how come no one else is doinâ€™ extra lessons?â€ 

Malcolm seemed genuinely surprised. â€œYou really think that?â€ 

â€œOf course I do!â€ 

â€œTrip, youâ€™re one of the better fighters outside security.â€ 

He found that extremely hard to believe. â€œThen why are you doinâ€™ this with me and none of the others?â€ 

Malcolm tensed up, the way he did when he felt cornered by aliens. When he didnâ€™t say anything, Trip prompted, â€œWell? I think Iâ€™ve got a right to know.â€ 

â€œI suggested lessons for you and not anyone else because I care about you more than anyone else,â€ whispered Malcolm at last. 

The situation was so ironic and absurd that Trip had to laugh. He stopped quickly when he noticed Malcolm looking like he was about to be sick. â€œNo, Malcolm, itâ€™s notâ€¦ Iâ€™m not laughinâ€™ at you. Iâ€™m laughinâ€™ because I wanted to do these lessons to spend more time with you.â€ 

â€œYou did?â€ Incredulity came through loud and clear. 

â€œI sure did.â€ 

â€œOh.â€ Malcolm smiled a bit. â€œWell.â€ 

Trip decided to seize the moment. â€œYou wanna come back to my quarters anâ€™ have a drink?â€ 

â€œCan I come by after a shower?â€ 

That was a good idea; he could use a shower himself. â€œHalf an hour okay with you?â€ 

â€œYes.â€ 

â€œGreat.â€ Never mind cloud nine, he was on cloud nineteen. Malcolm - smart, witty, sexy, Malcolm Reed â€“ was interested in him! It was really a good thing heâ€™d been saving those last couple of beers for a special occasion. 

They got almost to the door when Malcolm asked, â€œIs this a date?â€ 

â€œYes,â€ he said, hoping Malcolm wanted it to be as much as he did. 

Malcolmâ€™s smile grew. â€œGood.â€ 


End file.
